ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Pursuit of Paradise (Tenzen's Path)
category:MissionsPursuit of Paradise (Tenzen's Path), The de:Promathia-Mission 5-3/Tenzen-Pfad Envelope from Monberaux Delkfutt Recognition Device | repeatable = | parent = Three Paths | children = (Also to be Completed) Where Messengers Gather (Ulmia's Path) Past Sins (Louverance's Path) | previous = Desires of Emptiness | next = For Whom the Verse is Sung | cutscenes = }} Walkthrough Started by talking to Cid and selecting "Find Selh'teus" As of the 6/21/2010 patch, there is no longer a level restriction in this mission. Click the ??? at where you met Carbuncle in I Can Hear a Rainbow if you unlocked Summoner. * Fastest way there is 1) Level 99 Unity Concord NPC warp, 2) Teleport-Holla, or 3) Survival Guide. * There are many, many cutscenes involved with this ??? that have nothing to do with this mission. If you get a cutscene here that does not include Tenzen, then you received the wrong one (which could be Waking the Beast, I Can Hear a Rainbow, or one of many Abyssea storyline quests) and are not ready to continue. Click on the ??? again until you get the proper cutscene that includes Tenzen. * Confirm in your completed missions list that The Pursuit of Paradise has Spiral beneath it. ]] Spiral Enter Pso'Xja from the tower at . Fastest way to get there is via Unity Concord warp (level 125). Inside this tower is not a maze, but rather a gauntlet of enemies and force-spawned monsters. In this tower you will encounter sixteen stone doors. *''Touching the doors that you have already passed through will warp you out of the tower.'' In order to pass through each of these doors you will either have to fight a Doll NM named Gargoyle or the door will malfunction and simply let you through without the Gargoyle spawning. The small chance that the traps will fail to spring and the door will open without a fight does not appear to be linked to the job or stats of the person opening the doors. After defeating the Gargoyle that may appear, you must run through the stone door within a brief period of time (approximately 25 seconds). Everyone must pass through the door before it closes, or they will be have to rematch the Gargoyle (unless the trap fails). *If someone is left behind and must respawn a Gargoyle, other party/alliance members can provoke it through the door and defeat it to allow the member to catch up without having to fight the Gargoyle alone. Touching the doors that you have already passed through will warp you out of the tower. Gargoyles' max HP increases with each version. *Gargoyles do not get stronger in terms of attack power. Only their HP rises with each one that spawns. *Gargoyles are easily handled solo by any job at 75+, or by a low-level (~50) balanced party of 6. Low-level players can easily aggro monsters in the next room by walking or casting magic near the sealed door. High-level players do not receive any aggro except from the Gargoyles. *Follow this link for past successful party setups and experiences . The sixteen doors are split into four sections. *The first set has only non-aggressive Maze Lizards. *The second has Blubber Eyes (aggressive toward sound) and Cryptonberries (aggressive to sight). *The third has Camazotz (aggressive to sound), Magic Millstones (Magic Pots, aggressive toward magic) and Snolls (during ice weather only; aggressive toward magic and sight). *The fourth set has Cryptonberries. Monsters can aggro through sealed doors, and can attack and pass through them freely, but the doors do not open. *A tactic for low-level groups is to aggro as much as you can through the door before popping the NM, so you don't have to fight the next room's monsters afterward, and won't aggro during the fight either. *The normal monsters all have 15 minute or longer respawn times. Thieves can attempt to open the doors with skeleton keys, living keys or Thief's Tools in order to avoid the traps and Gargoyle battles. Success rate seems to be 50%. Once past the final door, take the elevator down and past the Diremite Stalkers (not aggressive). Check the Avatar Gate for a cutscene. You can walk to the opposite side of this circular room and turn left to get to a teleporter out to Beaucedine Glacier. *It is completely possible to make it to the Avatar Gate without being ready to do this mission. If you get to the Avatar Gate and it does not give you a cutscene when you click it, chances are you have not talked to Carbuncle at the ??? in La Theine Plateau about this mission. (See above.) *If someone clicks back on a door to exit and leaves in the middle of your group, or someone failed to complete all of the mission's prerequisite cutscenes, after completing the mission, leave someone with Tractor at the elevator, go through the first 4 doors (which are easy) and have them die in the middle between the 4th and 5th room so they can be Tractored to the elevator. If someone gets left behind one room, you can provoke the Gargoyle through the wall as well to clear the door for them. *A Black Mage can be left by the elevator after defeating the NMs to tractor stragglers that come later than the previous groups. They just have to beat the first four dolls, find a gazer and pull it to the center area across from the elevator platform, and die. Then, the waiting Black Mage can tractor and raise the stragglers and they all head for the cutscene at the bottom of the elevator. This strategy is fast and easy, but the Gargoyles are easy too if your level is high. Make sure they die at least within curing range of the Black Mage so they can target you and cast Tractor. Branded Talk to Monberaux in the Infirmary in Upper Jeuno at (G-10) (Home Point #3). Obtain: Envelope from Monberaux. Talk to Pherimociel in the Guard Post of the Ducal Palace, Ru'Lude Gardens (G-6) (Home Point #1) to get a cutscene involving Wolfgang. NOTE: You may have to talk to him twice to get the CS. Make sure you get the one with Wolfgang. Talk to Monberaux again. (no cutscene) Pride and Honor Walk out of Upper Jeuno into Batallia Downs and out through the gate in the wall. Turn left and examine the ??? at (K-9) once for a cutscene and then a second time for a Delkfutt Recognition Device. *'Be sure to examine it again after getting the key item!!' Enter Lower Delkfutt's Tower and head to the Cermet Door at (H-5) on the first floor. This is not the gate that leads to the basement, but rather one on the north side of the same floor. Touch the gate to spawn the NM Disaster Idol, a doll that casts spells depending upon the elemental day. *It is susceptible to Blind, Poison, Gravity, and elemental debuffs/ninjutsu, but resists Elegy, Requiem, Silence, Stun, and Flash. It does not use Meltdown. *It is exceptionally easy on Lightsday (only casts Banish and enhancing spells). *Any damage-dealing class at level 99 can take it down within a minute or two. Check the gate after the fight for a cutscene. If you forgot to check the ??? twice in Batallia Downs it can still be done after the fight if someone else pops it, simply run back and check ??? for the second time. Now back to the Cermet gate and check it like you would after defeating the Disaster Idol and you will still receive the cutscene. Again, you need the Delkfutt Recognition Device in order to pop the NM. ]] And the Compass Guides Head back to Pso'Xja, via the tower closest to Batallia Downs at . Fastest way to get there is via Unity Concord warp (level 125). Alternatively, Atmacite Refiner warps you just a tad further away, but requires White Stratum Abyssite VI. After the cutscene with Tenzen, use some form of Sneak and Invisible (e.g. Spectral Jig). Fighting your way in is not advised. Diremite Assaulters, Thousand Eyes, and some Goblins will aggro level 99. *''It is recommended that you run this in first-person mode so that your camera doesn't fool you when you pass through a one-way wall. It is easy to get disoriented in third-person view when the camera gets knocked around in here.'' To get to the elevator, follow the wall on your right all the way around the map until you get back to (I-8). So upon entering Pso'Xja you would: * Head South through the goblins, turn right into a room, then right again to go North. * It will curve left to go West into a room, continuing West through both rooms. * It will curve left to go South, into a room, continuing South through both rooms. * It will curve left to go East, into a room, continuing East through both rooms. * It will curve left to go North, into a room with a Goblin Jeweler, this time go left/'West' at the first room you come to, and drop down the hole in that room. * Next proceed through the only doorway South, through a small hall that will curve right heading West. Stop immediately in the next room, turn right and face North. The elevator should be visible. Once you reach the Elevator make sure that you have Sneak and Invisible up as again there are Diremites, Goblins and Pots at the bottom. The Pots will aggro Sneak and Invisible spells, so take care. The Diremites do not agro. Check the Avatar Gate for a cutscene. *After viewing the cutscene it is possible to get aggro from the mobs in the room. Clearing the room or being prepared to lose some exp are options, as is simply using a Scroll of Instant Warp immediately. Only drop Invisible before talking to the door, and retain Sneak, so that when you come out of the cutscene the monsters will not aggro. Talk to Cid in Metalworks (Home Point #1) for a cutscene. *If Tenzen's Path is your final path to complete on mission 5-3, you will get an additional cutscene at Cid that leads into the next mission, if not, head to another fork.